Firsts
by ToCureABrokenHeart
Summary: Short drabbles about the firsts of Captain Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**I'm working on improving my writing skills and I happened to come across a prompt about firsts. This little drabble was the result though I'm sure I will eventually write some more drabbles about firsts as future chapters. **

**And now I'll stop rambling and let you read :)**

* * *

><p>They'd spent the night together plenty of times. She's stayed at his apartment, he's stayed at hers. She shouldn't have butterflies fluttering around in her stomach, she shouldn't have wobbly knees, and her heart should not feel like it's about to beat right out of her chest.<p>

But this time isn't like the others. They're moving in together. Killian, Emma, and Henry.

Killian, Henry, and David took the truck back to pick up more boxes from both of their apartments and Emma had stayed behind to somewhat organize what had already been brought over.

Recently being left alone after Mary Margaret took the baby Neal home, Emma took a break from the chaos of moving and made herself comfortable on the front steps waiting for the boys to return.

She heard the truck before she saw it and looked up just in time to see it pulling up to the front curb, only Killian inside.

Emma pushed herself off the steps and started walking towards her boyfriend, an amused smile on her face.

"Hello, love." Killian greets her as we walks around the truck towards her.

"Where are David and Henry?"

Hook in one belt loop and hand on her waist he pulls her into him. Emma let's out a small giggle and wraps her arms around his waist then looks up at him waiting for her reply.

"Your parents decided to keep Henry tonight so we could have some time to ourselves." The infamous Captain Hook eyebrow raise and bedroom eyes caused Emma to laugh again.

Rising on her toes to whisper in his ear Emma declared "Let's make the most of it then" before turning around and strutting into the house.

"Bloody hell." Killian breathed and he stumbled after her, into their new house.

**Requests are welcome!**


	2. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for all the love that has been shown to this story! I get so excited every time I get an email that someone has followed, favorited, or reviewed this story.

I started writing this randomly this afternoon and then just finished it at 12:15 am. It hasn't been beta'd so I apologize for any mistakes that I didn't catch.

If you've left me a prompt I will get to it! Promise! I write when I feel like writing and that hasn't been very often. I'm going to try to write some more tonight because I'm not going to sleep anytime soon.

Disclaimer: I wish I owned these characters, but sadly I don't.

* * *

><p>"Do you know how long I have thought about this?" Killian mumbled into Emma's hair, his right hand intertwining with hers as she snuggled back against him.<p>

"Thought about what?" Emma sighed – perfectly content to spend the entire day in his arms.

"Waking up with you in my arms."

The night before had been filled with more love than she ever thought possible. Killian's heart had been returned to its rightful place in his chest and maybe things hadn't been completely cleaned up in the Snow Queen situation, but that wasn't important right then. Emma and Killian. That's it.

She had only been in her new place for a few days but she could already tell it was one of the best decisions she had ever made. A small house close enough to her parents that she or Henry could run over there if needed, but far enough that she wasn't being watched over at every second. The house was neatly tucked away at the edge of the woods, a perfect view of the water which as much as she insisted wasn't for a certain pirate, everyone knew it was.

On mornings such as this one the sun shone through the front window of the house and into Emma's white bedroom, distributing the gorgeous rays of light around the room. As gorgeous as it made their surroundings, Killian thought it made Emma 10x that and knew that there was no way he was leaving this bed today if he had any say in it.

"You know," Emma sighed, rolling over to face Killian. "Technically I never took a day off this week."

It took Killian only seconds to realize what she was implying and her playful smirk was met with a full on grin, his eyes shining as bright as she'd ever seen them.

"Well love, we can't have you overworked, now can we?"

In one swift motion he was on top of her, her gasps turning to giggles as he kissed her nose, eyes, lips, cheek, forehead, and chin before returning to her lips both smiling as they deepened the kiss and continued the previous nights activities.


End file.
